What Happens On Tour, Stays On Tour
by undeadshadows96
Summary: Zacky likes Syn but doesn't know what to do about it and when Syn finds Zacky with Jimmy (The Rev) things take a turn for the worse
1. Chapter 1

_What Happens On Tour, Stays On Tour_

Chapter 1

It was a typical day on tour for Synyster Gates, Zacky Vengeance, M. Shadows, The Rev, and Johnny Christ. Syn and Zacky were alone on the tour bus. The Rev and Johnny were out partying somewhere. M. Shadows went to the store to get some medicine for his headache. Syn was laying on the couch of the tour bus when he noticed Zacky standing above him.

Syn looked up at Zacky and said "Hey Zacky, what's up?" Zacky just looked at Syn and said "nothing really kinda bored since were alone with nothing to do." Syn sat up and stretched, he looked up at Zacky with a devilish grin on his face. Zacky looked at Syn and said "What are you plotting?" Syn was sitting there with a devilish grin on his face and replied "Oh nothing but I'm gonna need your help" Zacky started to feel a little nervous about this scheme Syn had in mind. Zacky sighed and sat down next to Syn. Syn started explaining to Zacky what he had in mind to prank Matt.

Syn and Zacky when to work on setting up the perfect prank to pull on Matt. Matt showed up back at the tour bus a few moments later. He went on the tour bus and the boys prank went off with confusion and chaos. Matt was freaked out thinking something went wrong. Syn came outta hiding laughing way harder then he should have. Zacky looked at Matt with an apologetic look on his face. Matt sighed and glared at Syn. Syn was still laughing way to hard when he felt someone hit him. When he realized it Matt had his fist pulled back and ready to swing. Zacky ran over and tried to pull Matt off Syn. Matt looked at Syn and said "you're a fucking asshole Syn"

Zacky still had a hold of Matt so he didn't hurt Syn. Syn chuckled and said "Aweh the Shad man don't wanna play?" Matt smacked Syn one last time and walked off the tour bus. Syn was laying on the floor with a sly smirk on his face. Zacky went into the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle Jack Daniels. Zacky took a swig and started to feel a bit better. Syn looked and said "Hey fucker share some of that with me!" Syn sat up and took the bottle of Jack from Zacky and took a big swig from the bottle before handing it back to Zacky. Zacky put it back in the fridge knowing Jimmy and Johnny would be back anytime now. Zacky sighed and flopped down on the couch and said "Now you pissed off Matt, god only knows where he went."

**A/N: ** **Hey guys, welcome to my story What Happens On Tour, Stays On Tour. Hope you guys like. I own none nor do I know them. Well enjoy and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_What Happens On Tour, Stays On Tour_

Chapter 2

Syn was sitting across from Zacky when The Rev and Johnny returned to the tour bus. The Rev looked between Syn and Zacky to see what had happened while they were gone. Johnny looked at Syn and said "Take it you pissed Matt off again." Syn just nodded not knowing what to say. Jimmy and Johnny could smell the alcohol in the air. Synyster Gates took a long sip of Jack Daniels and was sure starting to feel the effects. Jimmy dragged Johnny off the bus and said "We're just gonna go to the hotel near by" They left Syn and Zacky alone on the bus while they were pretty much wasted. Zacky looked and Syn and muttered "What a sin to have feelings for my best friend" Zacky then took the Jack from Syn n started chugging the rest down. Syn suddenly had an idea. "Hey Zacky ya faggot, do you wanna play a game" Syn slurred from all the alcohol he had. Zacky nodded his head waiting to see what Syn had in mind. "Alright it's truth or dare so I go first" Zacky sat on the couch waiting for Syn to ask him truth or dare. Syn smirked and said "Truth, is it true you like men?" Zacky mouth dropped open a bit and couldn't believe what he just heard.

Zacky sat there trying to figure out what to say. Syn looked at Zacky and said "Ha so it must be true since you don't have anything to say about it" Zacky's mouth dropped open in shock. Syn took the opportunity to lean in and kiss Zacky on the lips. Zacky was completely thrown off guard by this but he was to drunk to think so he started kissing Syn back. Syn slid his tongue in Zacky's mouth exploring. Zacky pulled away trying to catch his breath. Zacky got up off the couch and went in the bathroom to get a shower. Syn started to feel really exhausted so he stretched out across his bunk. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Zacky came outta the shower feeling a little more sober. He dried off and wrapped in a towel, his mind was still racing from all that happened. He walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He looked around and noticed Syn was asleep. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda. He cracked open the soda and took a long sip. He flopped down on his bunk and sighed trying to figure out what had happened between him and Syn. He laid in his bed wide awake his mind running through the events. Zacky heard Syn stir in his sleep and looked to see if Syn was awake or asleep.

**A/N: So Zacky is a bit confused on what is going on with him and Syn. Sorry for the delay of posting this I hope you guys like it. Let me know what ya think so far please. **


	3. Chapter 3

_What Happens On Tour, Stays On Tour_

Chapter 3

Matt walked on the tour bus and looked around. He was gonna drag Jimmy and Johnny but they were still passed out in their hotel room. Matt sighed knowing he should get Zacky and Syn up for the live show tonight. Matt walked towards the bunk area to wake Zacky and Syn up. Matt shook Synyster's shoulder to wake him up and said "Brian get your fucking ass up." Syn stirred a little still not waking up and at this point Matt was starting getting annoyed. Matt slapped Syn hard across the face. Syn groaned and sat up in his punk feeling his cheek stinging. Syn looked at Matt and said "What the fuck Matt, why the fuck did you slap me?" Matt laughed and replied "I told you to get your fucking ass up." Zacky laid there pretending to be asleep listening to Matt and Brian talk. Matt turned and shook Zacky lightly and said "Hey buddy gotta get up." Zacky sat up forgetting he fell asleep in nothing but a towel. Zacky excused himself slipping past Matt and Syn.

Zacky could feel Syn's eyes on his ass. Zacky quickly put a pair of boxers on then a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt. He walked back to the front of the tour bus to the kitchen area to get himself food. He saw Matt leaving and shouted after him "Hey Matt, where ya going?" Matt stopped to see who called after him and said "To get Jimmy and Johnny's asses up" Zacky chuckled and nodded. Zacky turned back to fixing himself some food for breakfast. Syn got up and went to change. Zacky ate his breakfast then went to the back to play some notes on his guitar to practice for tonight's show. Zacky sat there play the chords of the song "Critical Acclaim". Zacky lost track of time since he was practicing.

Matt, Syn, The Rev,Johnny, and Zacky were setting up the stage for the show. After everything was set up and the show started everyone was having a good time. The crowd was having fun as well. Matt was doing his usual getting the crowd going. After awhile he pulled some random person on stage while Syn and Zacky leaned against each other strumming chords. After what felt like forever to Zacky the show finally ended. Everything was being packed up and Zacky was more then eager to get back to the tour bus. Once everyone got their stuff together they all went there separate ways. Matt, Jimmy and Johnny went to the hotel near while Zacky and Syn said they would stay on the tour bus. Once back at the tour bus Syn and Zacky were left alone and Zacky was starting to believe they did it on purpose.

**A/N: Sorry guys for cutting this short. I promise this gets better its not much of a cliff hanger but here is chapter three. Things are starting to get weird lemme know what you think. K bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

_What Happens On Tour, Stays On Tour_

Chapter 4

Syn and Zacky were still sitting on the tour bus alone. Zacky was feeling a bit uncomfortable after the last time him and Brian were alone. Brian looked at Zacky and said "Hey Zacky, wanna see who can drink who under the table?" Zacky agreed and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels outta the mini fridge. Brian set up the shot glasses and Zacky handed over the bottle of Jack. Brian poured the shots and handed one to Zacky. They counted to three in unison then downed the shots. They continued to down shots till the bottle was almost gone. "T-this is fun" Zacky managed to slur in his drunken state of mind. Zacky and Brian took a couple more shots then Syn tackled Zacky on the couch pinning his wrists above his head. Zacky's eyes widen in fear and slurred out "B-Brian what are you-" he was cut off by Syn catching his mouth in a kiss.

Zacky tried to push Syn off him but not only was he taller but he was stronger then Zacky. Syn repined Zacky's wrists tighter and started kissing his neck. Zacky was drunk but not enough to have sex with his best friend. Syn bit down on his neck causing a slight moan to escape his lips. Zacky was starting to feel his dick getting hard. Brian kept biting and sucking on Zacky's neck making Zacky moan. Brian held Zacky's wrist with one hand and travel the other down Zacky's body. Zacky finally gave in knowing it wasn't gonna do any good to struggle. Syn unbuttoned Zacky's skinny jeans pulling em off. Syn released Zacky's hands to pull off his shirt. Zacky pulled off Brian's shirt and jeans quickly leaving him only in his boxers. Syn pulled off Zacky's boxer and licked from the base of his length to the tip causing Zacky to moan and jerk his hips up.

Syn smirked and pinned Zacky's hips down. Syn took Zacky's length all the way in his mouth sucking and teasing Zacky. Syn was sucking fast and hard causing Zacky to be a panting moaning mess. Zacky felt the heat rising in his stomach and whispered "I'm close" Syn just smirked and removed his mouth causing a little whimper from Zacky. Syn shoved his finger in Zacky's mouth and said "Get em nice and wet" Zacky did as he was told. When Syn felt that his fingers were wet enough he pushed one inside Zacky causing Zacky's breath to hitch in his throat. Syn waited for Zacky to adjust then started pushing his finger in and out. Soon enough he put a second one in scissoring and stretching Zacky.

When Brian felt Zacky was stretched enough he shoved his dick in all the way. Brian waited for Zacky to adjust then started thrusting in and out slowly at first then faster till there was a steady fast past. Syn stopped long enough to re-angle his hips and thrust back into Zacky, Syn must have hit the sensitive bundle of nerves because Zacky let out a scream of pleasure. Zacky felt that familiar heat again and whispered "Brian I am close to coming" Syn smirked and said "do it come for me" Zacky cummed all over his and Brian's stomach's. After a couple more sloppy thrust Syn cummed filling Zacky's tight ass with his cum. Syn slowly pulled out and staggered to the bathroom to clean up. Zacky was in complete confusion of what just happened but he was feeling way to tired to figure it out. Syn quickly showered and went to lie down on his bunk. He passed Zacky and noticed he was fast asleep. Soon after Syn laid in his bunk and fell asleep pretty quickly.

**A/N: Alright so this is my first slash story and I'm sorry if it sucked. I wasn't planning to have the chapter this long. Well I hope you guys like it. Let me know what ya think. Okie bye. P.S. ****Song credit to help me through this was Jeffree Star – Legs Up.**


	5. Chapter 5

_What Happens On Tour, Stays On Tour_

Chapter 5

Matt walked on the tour bus instantly noticing how quiet it was. He walked into the bunk area and pulled back Brian's curtain noticing he was in nothing but a towel. Matt shook Brian's shoulders and said "Brian your fucking ass up and get some clothes on" Brian woke up and glared at Matt. Matt rolled his eyes and turned to wake up Zacky. Matt pulled Zacky's curtain and yet again noticed he was butt naked. Matt shook his head and woke Zacky up to shower and change. Zacky sat up feeling his head throbbing in pain and his ass hurting like hell. Zacky gently rubbed his throbbing head. Zacky went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he came out he changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

Zacky walked out into the kitchen type area of the tour bus and went to grabs something to eat when he was tackled by Jimmy. Zacky groaned and tried to push Jimmy off of him. Brian, Matt, Johnny and Jimmy all started laughing. Matt looked at the boys on the floor and said "Come on Zee, Jimmy is pretty much a twig." They all started laughing again. Zacky glared at them and said "I seriously despise you all at times." They all started laughing again while Zacky struggled to get Jimmy off of him. Jimmy finally let Zacky up and without a word Zacky stormed off to the bunk area. Zacky laid out on his bed and closed the curtain. In the front he could hear Matt and Jimmy playing COD and arguing over who won. Zacky must have fallen asleep cause the next thing he knew he was being shook wake. Zacky grunted and rolled over to see who was waking him up. Syn was standing in nothing but a towel soaking wet from a shower and quickly woke up Zacky.

Zacky rolled over and noticed Syn practically naked and said "Syn please put some close on" Syn laughed and playfully swung his hips to annoy Zacky. When Zacky had enough he pushed Syn on his ass and walked into the bathroom to shower. Zacky knew the band had a show in a few hours. He sighed and quickly showered. His mind was running with all the events of the past few days. Zacky finished his shower and dried off putting on skinny jeans and a Mötley Crüe shirt on. Zacky walked out into the front of the bus and looked at Brian and said "Brian can we talk outside where it's a little more private" They walked off the tour bus and went behind it. Zacky leaned against the bus and sighed

**A/N: Alright so chapter 5 is done. What do you think is gonna happen between Brian and Zacky? Let me know what you guys think. Sorry I suck at a cliff hangers. .**


	6. Chapter 6

_What Happens On Tour, Stays On Tour_

Chapter 6

Zacky was leaning on the bus nervously biting his snake bites. Brian looked at Zacky and said "Are you okay man, I am your best friend you know you can tell me anything." Zacky leaned his head on the bus and sighed. Brian put his hand on Zacky's shoulder trying to comfort him. Zacky bit his snake bites and sighed. Zacky looked at Brian, "Brian I'm gay!" Zacky blurted out without thinking clearly. Brian's expression turned from concerned to shocked. "Zacky I -" Zacky quickly cut him off by saying "It doesn't matter I just don't wanna tell the guys yet." Brian nodded and said "I understand", Zacky sighed and said "Come on let's get back in there before they say shit". They walked back on the bus and sat with the rest of the guys. Zacky walked in and sat next to Jimmy on the couch. Jimmy and Matt were playing call of duty as usual, Zacky leaned his head back on the back of the couch.

Syn shook Zacky awake and said "Since we don't have a concert till tomorrow do you wanna go to the bar with us?" Zacky shrugged and stretched "Why not". He went to the bunk area to change. He walked out in a pair of skinny jeans and a Vengeance shirt on. He sighed and walked out to the 'living room' area. Brian had a smirk on his face as usual and Zacky just rolled his eyes and walked out the door. On the way to the bar Brian put his arm around Zacky's shoulders. Zacky put his arm around Brian's waist. Once the guys got to the bar they ordered shots of JD.

-Skipping the guys getting wasted-

The guys were pretty much wasted with in a couple hours. Zacky and Jimmy where laughing having a good time just joking and messing around. Zacky's mind was fuzzed do to the alcohol working through his system. Jimmy and Zacky leaned in close were there lips touched the Jimmy brought his hands to the back of Zacky's neck deepening the kiss. Just when it was started to get to an all out make out session Brian walked in and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK ZEE.. I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY LIKED ME BUT I GUESS NOT!"

_**(A/N: I'm sorry this is kinda short I have really bad writers block and can not think of anything. I will try to update with chapter seven soon. If you have any suggestions feel free to message me your thoughts. Alright hope you guys like the little bit of chaos I made.)**_


End file.
